Des yeux maudits, un destin pourri et moi dans tout ça !
by n'ange-noire6
Summary: Bonjour, je suis Naruto, mon histoire est basée sur moi et ma chance inouïe, sentez l'ironie de cette phrase *se racle la gorge*, bref venez découvrir mon histoire et en gros mon art pour avoir des emmerdes où que je sois (surtout avec une certaine personne) et sans le demander. (je suis nul en résumer mais venez lire quand même :p) Bonne lecture :D
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :** _Des yeux maudits, un destin pourri et moi dans tout ça !_

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixte entre la romance, l'humour, l'Angst (sujet sérieux)_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LÀ ! SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHOBES OU SI VOS CRITIQUES SONT SANS INTERET VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais, pour les autres vous êtes le/la bienvenu(e) et bonne lecture_

**_Résumé : Bonjour, je suis Naruto, mon histoire est basée sur moi et ma chance inouïe, sentez l'ironie de cette phrase *se racle la gorge*, bref venez découvrir mon histoire et en gros mon art pour avoir des emmerdes où que je sois (surtout avec une certaine personne) et sans le demander._**

**_Nda : _**_Les personnages ont des caractères et des âges différent par rapport au manga d'origine et l'univers est différent lui aussi je préfère prévenir tout de suite ^.^_

**_Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marqués d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^_**

* * *

**Des yeux maudits, un destin pourri et moi dans tout ça !**

_Chapitre I_

**POV Naruto**

Aïe, aïe, aïe, je suis dans le caca, on va dire que je suis dans une situation euh . . . comment dire . . . pas génial du tout mais alors, pas du tout, disons que je suis entouré de cinq abrutis qui se sont dit tiens et si, on allait emmerder le blondinet, JE NE SUIS PAS UN BLONDINET, bref ils ont décidé que je serais leur cible vivante du jour. Je suis le nouveau, je viens à peine d'arriver et voilà que l'on commence déjà à me faire chier. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà eu une enfance assez dure pour que le sort s'acharne sur moi ce n'est pas possible autrement. TU ME DETESTES TANT QUE ÇA ? BOUHOUHOU, bon, ils n'ont pas envies de partir je crois pourquoi moi monde cruel ! J'ai envie de pleurer...

- Alors blondinet, je pense que tu as compris ce que l'on voulait faire avec toi, à moins que tu ne sois trop blond* pour ça.  
- Je ne suis pas un blondinet espèce d'abruti congénital.

Je vais le buter. Je serre le point, une forte mais alors, très forte envie soudaine de le frapper me viens, bizarre hein ? J'ai horreur que l'on ne fasse référence à ma couleur de cheveux ou à ma taille. Bas oui, je suis tout petit enfin, pas si petit que ça. Dans le mètre soixante-cinq, mais bon, par rapport aux grandes perches d'ici je fais minuscule. MAIS, CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR ME LE RAPPELLER gggrrrrr, en même temps j'ai une excuse je n'ai que dix-huit ans et je n'ai pas fini de grandir alors qu'eux en ont entre vingt-et-un et vingt-cinq...alors je m'en fous, j'ai le droit d'être petit nah d'abeur, nan mais ho, faut pas déconner, bref revenons à nos abrutis, ils sortent tous, attention mesdames et messieurs... Un couteau... Génial, ils se croient au cirque ou quoi ?

- Bon, ne bouge pas, on veut juste voir combien de temps tu peux rester conscient avec cinq couteaux dans le corps.

QUOI ! NON MAIS IL SE PAYE MA TÊTE LÀ C'EST ÇA ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIRE SI JEUNE, bon, cette fois ça y est, je suis cuit, le premier couteau est lancé de ma droite en direction de ma jambe, je réussis à me pousser de justesse, un autre venant de ma gauche, cette fois, il le lance tout droit pour me percer l'estomac, ILS SONT COMPLÉTEMENT A LA RAMASSE SES MECS allaient voir un psy je ne sais pas moi. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt doués, ils arrivent à les lancer de manière précise. À mon avis, je ne dois pas être leur premier essai.

- AÏEUH, marmonnai-je. Bordel, de crotte de bique, de chiottes à flûtes pointue.

Ça fait mal, un couteau à réussit à me faire une profonde coupure dans l'épaule droite. Certes, pas assez profonde pour avoir des points de suture selon moi, bon, la douleur n'est pas très importante, c'est déjà ça. Étant orphelin, tout le monde me frappaient jusqu'à évanouissement à cause de mon physique anormal. Je ne ressens presque plus rien grâce aussi à mon professeur d'art martiaux il ne faut pas l'oublier. En même temps, ce genre de prof tu ne peux pas l'oublier, bref ça aide de faire des sports de combat pendant dix ans, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Bref là, j'en n'ai ras-le-bol donc, pas de quartier. Les trois qui n'ont, jusqu'à présent, rien fait lances leurs couteaux en même temps. Je les esquive sans mal ou presque, je ramasse les couteaux doucement et j'enlève mes lentilles bleues. Je ne les supporte plus et avec les larmes plus le produit que je dois mettre, je ne vois plus rien. Je me relève doucement et en ouvrant les yeux, je sourie d'un sourire démoniaque qui s'accorde magnifiquement bien avec mes yeux rouges feinté en leur centre, je sais ce que vous vous dites, « mais bien sûr on y croit tous » bas malheureusement c'est ce qui m'a valu mon enfance difficile, on me traitait de monstre à tous bout de champs, mais, ne supportant pas du tout les lentilles, il n'y a que depuis quatre ans que je peux en porter sans avoir trop mal. Non pas par ce que je suis myope mais, pour éviter ce genre de soucie, faut croire que même avec mes lentilles j'ai la poisse, bref je cours vers eux et plante un couteau dans chaque abrutis présent tout en évitant les points vitaux bien sûr mais, lorsque j'arrive a leur chef, je me retrouve devant un mec évanouit, désespérant... Vive la bravoure. Ils prennent tous leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuit comme des lâches, tout en pensant à leurs chefs ils sont loyaux dis donc. HHHAAAAA enfin débarrasser, bon ça c'est fait, alors laisser moi me présenter convenablement, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, blond, comme vous deviez l'avoir comprit, aux yeux rouge, petit de taille, un style skateur, je suis un surdoué, non non je ne me vante pas je dis juste ce que l'on m'a dit c'est tout et j'adore la photographie.  
Bref je vais donc à l'intérieur du lycée et je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, j'ai visité le lycée deux fois donc je sais déjà où se trouve les salles, au pire j'ai un plan, faut bien que ma mémoire serves a quelque chose ...

- Y a quelqu'un ? Hou hou … Non, personne, génial.

Je commence à me soigner, je me remercie d'avoir mis un T-shirt a manche courte c'est vachement pratique la tout de suite. Je désinfecte le tout et je jette les compresses pleine de sang pour en prendre des neuves quand, je commence à entendre des gémissements aigus, mais pas des gémissements de douleurs . . .

- Haa haa sasuke ho oui continue huuummm . . .  
- Chut Shizune-sensei quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre.

Trop tard, non mais j'hallucine là ! Y a un élève qui se tape l'infirmière ? Bon, je vais sortir discrètement et je rapporterais la bande plus tard. Sauf que bah...avec ma chance que tout le monde doit m'envier, si si je vous assure, je fais tomber le plateau qui contient tous les outils de torture, à cause d'un coude à la noix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'abord ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de bol. Je n'entends plus rien... Je cours vers la sortie, sans oublier ma bande, de peur d'avoir des problèmes et je ne me pose qu'une fois arrivé sur le toit, j'irais voir la directrice quand ça sonnera.

- Raaahh ! Ça m'énerve ça !

Cette purée de bande à la scrogneugneu ne veux pas que je l'attache.

- Rooohh ! Zut alors vas-tu te mettre à la fin !

Je suis droitier donc pour changer de ma chance ultra méga top, je me suis prit le couteau dans l'épaule droite. YOUPI comme je suis chanceux.

* * *

**POV Narratrice**

La porte des escaliers grinça et Naruto ne se retourna pas, trop occupait avec son bandage. L'inconnu se dirigea vers lui l'air plus que furieux.

- J'ai bobo T-T pppfff si seulement l'infirmière ne serait pas en train de faire des trucs bizarres avec Sasu machin truc je n'en serais pas là et je serais directe parti voir mamie nova pour mes papiers d'inscription ! Elle ne pouvait pas les faire elle-même aussi, je vous jure aucun avantage à être…  
- Alors, c'était toi le petit voyeur qui c'est enfui en courant pas super discrètement au passage. Tu sais si tu voulais mater il n'y avait aucun souci, il ne fallait juste pas faire de bruit et ne pas me niquer mon coup.

Naruto avait sursauté aux premiers mots que cet homme -très beau- avait prononcés. Il remit ses lentilles bleues comme il put après qu'il eu finit, il se retourna un peu sur les nerfs, non en fait, il pétait les plombs.

- Bon alors, d'un je ne suis pas un voyeur et les trucs hétéro ça ne m'intéresse pas non merci très peut pour moi, de deux désolé d'avoir gâché ta partie de jambes-en-l'air mais, une infirmerie c'est fait pour ce faire soigner et non pas pour baiser, de trois euh pour la discrétion je n'ai jamais eu de bol. Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires laisse-moi me lamenter et faire mon bandage merci.

Naruto se retourna faisant dos à l'inconnu -hyper canon- et continua son bandage qu'il réussi à finir au bout du cinquième essai. Il commença la danse de la joie mais l'inconnu qui était resté abasourdi s'approcha de Naruto et essaya de le choper mais, Naruto l'esquiva très facilement.

- Bon réflexe !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me faire chier comme ça, merde à la fin il y en a ras-le-bol entre ce gang tout pourri qui veut me planter. Et qui a un petit peu réussi je dois l'avouer, marmonnai-je. Puis après, l'infirmière qui se tape ce type canon pendant son service, ensuite ce même type canon qui me reproche de lui avoir gâché son truc et là il veut me chopper. Dit moi vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ce matin ou quoi ?  
- Et ben, tu n'as vraiment pas de vaine toi !  
- Sans dec', je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Je t'aime bien, en plus tu es plutôt mignon et j'adore les mecs obéissant. Donc ça sera avec un grand plaisir que je te dresserais. Pour ton information, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa ne l'oublie pas.  
- Tu me chante quoi là ? On n'attrape pas Naruto Uzumaki aussi facilement, même un mec canon comme toi. Puis d'abord, t'es pas hétéro toi ?  
- Non je suis bi.  
- Petit jésus, saint Hubert, ou même Albert** ou n'importe qui, je dois faire quoi pour que l'on me laisse tranquille ?  
- T'es vraiment pas commode toi.

La sonnerie retentie dans les couloirs, les faisant tout deux sursautaient.

- Ho merde, la veille va me tuer, bon c'était géniale des péter un câble avec toi bye.

Naruto couru vers la porte et si engouffra.

- Vraiment pas commode...il me plait encore plus, la chasse au mignon petit blond à commençait.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Aïe la grand-mère va me crier dessus. Arriver devant le bureau je toc, normal, j'entends un grand ENTRÉE pas rassurant pour moi.

- Yo mamie Tsunade!  
- Ha Naruto c'est toi entre je t'en pris, on va enfin pouvoir en finir avec ces papiers.  
- Bah elle est ou mamie nova ?  
- Partie en réunion à l'extérieur. Pourquoi ?  
- Non rien juste comme ça. *_Ouf sinon j'étais cuit, nan grillé à point même_*

Une fois tous les papiers préparaient et tous le tralala, nous partons enfin à la quête de ma salle qui d'après Temari aurait changé de place...et non, elle ne connaît toujours pas les lieux après trois ans à être au-coté de la directrice.

- Je suis certaine que c'était là, j'y suis allé des dizaines de fois.  
- Loin de moi l'envie de te vexer mais, c'est quelle salle ?  
- Tu crois savoir mieux que moi où se trouve cette salle alors que ça fais trois ans que je travaille ici ?  
- Oui et ça fais trois ans que tu dis que les salles changent de place.  
- De toute façons, j'aurais beau te dire la salle tu ne saurais pas où elle se trouve nah !  
- Temari, ça va faire quatorze salles que l'on visite, donc quatorze fois que tu me dis 'les salles change de place' et aussi quatorze fois que tu dérange un cours, j'ai visité et mémorisé le plan de cette école alors soit gentille et dit moi de quelle salle il s'agit s'il te plait, ma grande sœur, chérie, que j'aime de toute ma vie, dis je avec le THE regard qui fait craquer tous le monde.  
- Ha non Naruto, tu n'as pas le droit de faire s'est yeux de chien battu tu sais que je ne peux pas dire non … BON D'ACCORD TU AS GAGNÉ, c'est la salle B1-198, tricheur va.  
- Bon ça va ce n'est pas trop loin merci Tem'.

Et oui comme vous l'avez comprit Temari est ma sœur, pas ma vraie sœur mais, c'est tout comme, Tsunade m'a adopté il y a de cela 3 ans, elle est comme une mère pour moi.

- Aller arrête de bouder, je n'aime pas quand tu boudes.  
- Ce n'est pas juste moi je me perds tous le temps et toi tu as visité l'école deux fois et ça y est tu sais tous, saloperie d'intello.  
- Pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation. Bon c'est la tiens, je te donne le plan de l'école avant de rentrer, je ne voudrais pas te faire honte.  
- Comment je ferais si tu n'étais pas là. Me dit elle en me serrant très voir trop fort dans ses bras.  
- Tu te perdrais pour ne pas changer. Bon bref, tu frappe ?  
- Ouais ouais, il n'y a pas le feu.

TOC TOC TOC

- ENTRÉE !  
- Bonjour Kankuro, je t'apporte le petit nouveau.  
- Ha ok, vous êtes en retards mais bon, tu le présente ou il le fait ?  
- C'est un grand garçon je suis sûr qu'il va y arrivé, hein un mon roudoudou en sucre ?  
- Mais bien sûr que je peux y arrivé, moi je suis grand je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le plan de l'école sur moi. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki j'ai dix-huit ans j'adore la photographie et je déteste les cons. Ça vous va comme présentation ?  
- Et bien, tu n'a pas ta langue dans ta poche toi. Bon pour toutes les questions que vous vous posez ça seras à la pose. Bien, Naruto assit toi là-bas à coté de la fenêtre au fond.

* * *

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

* moi : je n'ai rien contre les blond(e)s j'en suis une normalement, merci d'avoir inventé les teintures ^0^

** QUI DIT MIEUX ? XD

Le blabla de l'auteur et de nos amis ^0^ :

N'ange-noire6 : Voili voilou me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction toute belle toute propre XD.  
Sasuke : Je vais encore me faire passer pour une ordure …  
N'ange-noire6: Bah, c'est ce que tu réussi le mieux donc bon, sauf si tu préfère que je fasse de toi un travesti qui se prostitue tous les soirs ? *.*

Itachi : Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que ça lui irait -_-''  
Sasuke : Euh non, c'est bon je préfère le rôle de l'ordure *tremble d'horreur devant la robe jaune et rose à froufrou et à paillette que tiens N'ange-noire6*  
moi : Je me disais bien que l'on était du même avis *Range la robe qui sort d'on ne c'est où*  
Naruto: … Review ?

Mon correcteur est toujours le même j'ai nommé **Kitsune Yorisu **:D

Ps: Je risque de ne pas pouvoir tenir de délais précis pour cette fiction car je vais être pas mal occuper avec mon stage et mes heures ne sont pas super donc voilà je m'excuse d'avance du retards qu'il pourrait y avoir :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure :**_ N'ange-noire6_

**Titre :** _Des yeux maudits, un destin pourri et moi dans tout ça !_

**Rating :**_ M_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T-T_

**Genre :**_ Un mixte entre la romance, l'humour, l'Angst (sujet sérieux)_

**Avertissement :**_ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LÀ ! SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHOBES OU SI VOS CRITIQUES SONT SANS INTERET VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, CE N'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! Mais, pour les autres vous êtes le/la bienvenu(e) et bonne lecture_

_**Résumé : Bonjour, je suis Naruto, mon histoire est basée sur moi et ma chance inouïe, sentez l'ironie de cette phrase *se racle la gorge*, bref venez découvrir mon histoire et en gros mon art pour avoir des emmerdes sans le demander.**_

_**Pour les petits mots de moi même et de nos héros (qui seront marqués d'une pitite n'étoile) veuillez aller vers la fin de cette page marki ^0^**_

_**Réponse :**_

Zororonoa-kun : Non je ne suis pas susceptible t'inquiète pas ) merci pour ta review j'espère satisfaire ton « appétit » et je suis désoler pour les fautes mon béta fait pourtant tout pour les éviter é.è pour les chapitres c'était compliquer je viens tout juste de finir mon stage je vais donc avoir un peu plus de temps pour publier :D, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Des yeux maudits, un destin pourri et moi dans tout ça !**

_Chapitre II_

Je regarde par la fenêtre le ciel bleu bataillant avec les nuages noirs qui s'amusent comme des petits fous. Je me concentre sur le cours tout en espérant que ça passera plus vite.

- 'Chantonne' La nuit va bientôt se dévoiler, les nuages vont se colorer d'une couleur bleutée, j'aimerais tant savoir . . . ''Marmonne'' rraahh pourquoi je me rappelle jamais de la suite de cette foutu chanson.

_**Sonnerie qui retenti**_

- Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui à demain les jeunes. Nous lança Kankuro  
- Génial je vais pouvoir aller prendre des photos. Dis-je.

Je commençais à partir vu que l'on n'a 2 heures de creux je vais en profiter pour prendre en photo ce ciel magnifique, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena dans la coure.

- Il se passe quoi entre toi et Sasuke ? Me demanda l'inconnu  
- Ouais parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder tous le long du cours avec un regard chaud bouillant. Renchérit l'autre inconnu  
- Euh . . . Sasuke est dans notre classe ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Répondis-je.  
- Évidement tu regardais par la fenêtre. Bon alors y a quoi entre vous deux. Dit le première inconnu comme si cela semblait évident.  
- Rien !  
- Comment ça rien ? Il te regarde avec des yeux hum miam miam et toi tu dis qu'il n'y a rien. Questionna le deuxième Homme-Sans-Nom.  
- Bah ouais rien ! Bon écoutés Sasuke je l'ai juste croisé par hasard rien de plus rien de moins alors maintenant laissez moi tranquille.

Je suis plus que sur les nerfs alors il ne faut pas me chauffer. Ha merde mes lentilles me font mal zut il faut que j'aille aux toilettes mais je suppose que si j'essaye de partir elles vont me retenir. Car oui, se sont des filles !

- Tu crois aller où comme ça, on n'a pas finies !

BINGO je suis trop fort ! Je soupir ces deux lesbiennes me tape sur les nerfs.

- Bon écoutez, c'est votre moment du mois ou vous ne pouvez pas coucher donc du coup vous vous fâchez sur moi c'est ça ?

Et maintenant la petite tête de chien battu et le tour et jouer.

- Ce n'est pas gentil !  
- Et voila Sakura tu la fais pleurer t'es fière de toi c'est encore un enfant il n'a que 17 ans et nous on en a 22. Lança l'inconnue à cette fille du nom de Sakura.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre mais bon je ne vais rien dire, et je ne pleure pas à cause de toi mais à cause de mes lentilles béquasses.

- Hey ! Toi aussi tu la fais pleurer Ino ! Renchérit-elle.  
- Même pas vrai d'abord.

Bon la blonde, Ino, me prend dans ses bras et m'amène aux toilettes pour soit disant nettoyer mon visage d'ange. Ben voyons j'aurais tout entendu. Nous croisons Sasuke qui vient à ma rescousse si on peu dire ça comme ça.

- Il c'est passait quoi ? Pourquoi il pleure ? Sakura ! Ino ! Si vous ne me répondez pas vous savez se qui vous attend ? Lança le brun d'un ton menaçant.  
- Ou … Oui Sasuke-sama ! Répondirent-elles.  
- Alors ?  
- C'est de ma faute j'ai reçus quelque chose dans l'œil et elles m'on gentiment accompagnait aux toilettes.  
- Bon O.K pour cette fois je vais l'accompagner moi-même.  
- Oui Sasuke-sama !

Sasuke me prit la main et me conduisit donc aux toilettes, ha les fameuses toilettes ! Sakura et Ino me remercie du regard, en même temps elles avaient l'air vraiment terrorisées, c'est qu'il peut faire peur le Sasuke.

- Euh tu peux me laisser maintenant je peux me débrouiller.  
- Je n'ai pas envi, après tout, je peux aller aux toilettes si je veux.

Et merde je ne peux pas enlever mes lentilles devant lui comment je fais moi maintenant. Réfléchit Naruto réfléchit.

- Très bien alors fait comme bon te semble.  
- Très bien alors je vais te suivre toute la journée ou plutôt tu vas me suivre et tu n'a pas le choix dans cette fac c'est moi qui commande et tu es ma cible soit heureux.

Il me chante quoi là ?

- Je crains de devoir décliner ton offre généreuse sur ce à plus.

Je commence donc à partir en courant très vite et je me cache là où je peux pour enfin retirer ses lentilles de malheurs

- Mon dieu ce que ça fait du bien.

* * *

**POV Narrateur**

Le son de pas se rapprocha de plus en plus. Ce qui inquiéta légèrement Naruto.

- Ho non le psychopathe the return bouhouhou, journée de merde, cours de merde, vie de merde et n'importe quoi qui fini par merde.

Naruto dû remettre pour la, on ne sait plus combien de fois de la journée, ses lentilles juste à temps avant que Monsieur-je me-tape-tous-ce-qui-bouge arrive.

- Na ru to, tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper aussi facilement ?  
- A vrais dire oui. ''Bouille toute mignonne''  
- Si tu continu a faire se genre de tête hyper sexy je vais te violé sur le champ tu sais ?

Sasuke continué à s'approcher de Naruto doucement mais surement.

- J'avais oublié que sa ne faisais pas le même effet qu'avec Tem'. Bien mon très chers Sasuke j'ai étais heureux de te voir à plus. Marmonnais-je.

Naruto se leva à la vitesse de l'éclaire* mais pas assez vite vu que Sasuke plaqua contre le mur notre blondinet national.

- Ho non tu n'iras nulle part sans mon autorisation n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, je suis celui qui commande dans cette fac et j'ai décidé que tu serais mon nouveau jouet alors tu seras mon nouveau jouet.  
- Je crois que tu te gourd de personne là, je ne suis pas dû genre à me laissé faire et je ne suis pas dû genre à être le jouet de qui que ce soit comprit, maintenant tu me lâche tout de suite ou je vais m'énerver et croit moi t'as pas envi de cela.

Naruto releva son visage vers un Sasuke indifférent avec le petit sourire* en coin qui disais ''tu crois que tu me fais peur je suis le meilleur'' se qui énerva encore plus Naruto.

- Naruto, naruto, naruto, franchement il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses comme ton incapacité à me battre et. . .

Mais Sasuke ne pu continuer sa phrase il se reçut un point sur la joue et un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen.

- Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre mon incapacité conard je te l'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas m'énervé et pourtant nan Monsieur-je-me-crois-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde s'est dit il est tellement petit qu'il ne me fera rien. HHHAAAAA ÇA M'ENERVE.

Une fois le pétage de plombs made in Naruto passait, il partit laissant Sasuke plié en deux* essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- Tu va voir qu'il ne faut pas trop me chercher non plus Naruto. Dit-il regardant le blond s'éloigner.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH il m'énerve celui-là avec ses grands airs ggrrr la prochaine fois c'est décidé je lui fais bouffer la terre et l'herbe avec, non mais pour qui il se prend lui puis pourquoi les deux filles avaient l'air si terrorisé tout a l'heure ?

BOUM

- Aïe  
- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu tu vas bien ? Me demanda un un bel inconnu.  
- C'est décidé, ce soir je me pends avec une cravate et si ça ne marche pas je saute de mon appartement qui est au rez-de-chaussée et si ça ne marche toujours pas ...  
- Je pense avoir compris l'idée.

Je me relève avec l'aide de l'inconnu qui ma bousculer, et ben il n'a pas l'aire commode.

- Désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais ^.^ Dis-je en me grattant la tête.

J'attendis d'autres personnes arrivées …

- Ha te voila Gaara ! On te cherchait partout ... C'est qui lui ? Demanda un autre inconnu.  
- A vrais dire, je ne sais pas, je viens tout juste de lui foncé dedans. Répondit le dit Gaara.  
- Je m'appelle Naruto, encore désolé.

Il faut que je parte avant que l'autre cul de canard vienne me faire chier.

- Attend ce n'est pas toi le nouveaux que Sasuke à prit en grippe ? Me questionna l'ami de Gaara.  
- Les nouvelles vont vîtes ici. Euh … On va dire ça comme ça.  
- Ouah je le comprends t'es plutôt mignon dans ton genre ! Je me présente moi c'est Kiba et lui là qui te matte mais qui dis rien c'est Neji, celui qui dort c'est Shikamaru, celui avec les chips c'est Shoji, Hinata c'est la cousine de Neji et celle qui bave là c'est yuuki ce sont aussi les seules qui résiste a SAsuKE- sama.  
- Je ne pensai pas qu'un mec pouvait prendre une voix si aigu HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
- J't'aime bien ça te dit de te poser avec nous ?

- V'oui, vient avec nous, mignon petit innocent. Huhuhu ! Dit yuuki.  
- Du moment qu'il n'y a pas Sasuke ça me va, dis-je en souriant

Alors si je fais le tour, Gaara est un roux-rouge niveau cheveux avec de beaux yeux turquoise entouré de maquillage noir, Kiba est un mec châtain aux cheveux court avec des tatouages, un triangle violet sur chaque joue et un air sauvage un peu comme un chien ou un loup. Neji est un châtain, mais ses cheveux lui arrive en bas du dos avec de yeux couleur blanc sans un signe d'autre couleur, shikamaru est un brun avec une coupe en ananas et un air endormie, Shoji est un mec légèrement enrober avec des spirales sur chacune de ses joues et des cheveux en hérisson châtain, Hinata ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son cousin à l'exception que ses cheveux sont couleur nuit. Yuuki, qui je viens de le remarquer est dans la même classe que moi, est bien c'est une belle lolita avec de long cheveux noir, lui arrivant en bas des fesses, ses yeux étant d'une couleur surprenante mais magnifique, un mélange de violet foncé et de gris claire, avec un air de perverse psychopathe, ils ont l'air sympa.

* * *

**POV narrateur**

Ils partirent tous vers un coin à l'ombre dans la cour quand tout a coup** Sasuke et toutes sa bande arrivèrent Naruto eu une grimace, Kiba grogna presque, Neji et Gaara fidèles à eux-mêmes restaient impassible, Shoji mangea sa dernière chips pour ressortir un autre paquet, Shikamaru bah il dort, et Hinata rougit et yuuki était prête à lui faire sa fête mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

- Kiba : Regardez qui se ramène Sasuke et ses chiens chiens.

*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo\*/oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*oOo*

Les petits mots de l'auteur :

* moi : Buzz l'éclaire à la rescousse VERS L'INFINI ET L'AU-DELÀ XD

** moi : HA NON PAS SE SOURIRE NNAAAOOONNN ayé yé souis aveugle adieu monde de la lumière/ naru: mon dieu qu'elle est con -.-''/ moi: aveugle peut être mais pas sourde MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA/ naru: ouvre les yeux bourrique/ moi: Ho une lumière 8D/ naru: sans commentaire ...

* moi : non il n'est pas à terre trop fière pour ça, c'est un Uchiwa faut pas l'oublier

** moi : c'est le drame … Naaaan je plaisante … OK OK me regarder pas comme sa -.-''

Le blabla de l'auteur et de nos amis ^0^ :

Moi : Vu que je suis une sadique j'ai décidé de couper ici  
Kyubi : Je suis où dans l'histoire moi ?  
Moi qui regarde son manuscrit : Ba je ne sais pas encore si je vais te mettre dedans en faite j'ai des idées de ci de la mais pas grand-chose pour toi.  
Kyubi : COMMENT ÇA RIEN POUR MOI  
Moi toute innocente : Si tu continu tu va finir avec un rôle de peluche alors ne crie pas et je t'en pris TU ATTENDS QUE JE TROUVE DES IDEES comprit ?  
Kyubi : Ouais c'est bon j'ai comprit pppfffff j'espère qu'il y aura au moins un lemon dans cette histoire.  
Naruto : Review ? Pour voir la confrontation entre le groupe de Sasuke ou l'on ne sait toujours pas qui il y a dedans d'ailleurs et « mon » groupe.  
Moi : moi non plus je ne sais pas c'est pour vous dire -_-''  
Naruto : Me coupe pas la parole s'il te plait merci donc pour voir la confrontation et si mon petit cul est sauf bah oui c'est important à savoir ça ^.^

Moi : Joyeux noyel à tous et bonne fête de fin d'année :D


End file.
